Forever
by LuciaDuvant
Summary: I've just watched Ep 13 of Gravitation and just had to write a oneshot fic, this is between Shuichi and Yuki – what a wonderful couple!


**Forever**

I've just watched episode 13 of Gravitation and just had to write a one-shot fic, this is between Shuichi and Yuki – what a wonderful couple!

Bear with me, this is the 1st fic I've ever posted, usually I don't let people see my work because I never finish it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, or any of the characters within it.

* * *

Shuichi was exhausted. It had been a long three days, what with his searching for Yuki and the concert. The concert had been a big success, so many fans loved him, although he had heard from the fans that his impromptu entrance was all part of the stage show. He smiled to himself, let them think that, but he knew otherwise.

He was proud of himself, in the things he'd done over the last few days. He'd found Yuki and told him in a responsible way how much he loved him and how he would do anything and search anywhere to get him back whether he were alive or dead. Shuichi thought about that some more, okay if he were dead then there may be a problem getting him back, and he would surely die with sorrow. But he'd want to be buried with his precious Yuki and then they would spend an eternity together. He shook his head, he didn't want Yuki to die, he enjoyed his company, the contact and the love between them, even though Yuki seemed cold with him at times, Shuichi knew the love was there. But he wasn't going to let his relationship with Yuki run his life.

That had been the problem in the past.

He looked up, he had been so preoccupied in his thoughts walking home, that it had taken him a shorter time to get to the apartment block than usual.

_The apartment block where Yuki used to live._

Shuichi fumbled in his pocket to find the key. He quietly unlocked the door, and closed it behind himself. He was careful to be quiet, it was 2am the other residents in the block would be asleep. The corridors were in darkness as he walked to the lift.

_The lift where Yuki had kissed him._

He had so many memories of this place. He was lost in thought again. The lift bell rang and brought him back to his senses, everything was quiet in the corridor, so dark as he unlocked the apartment door. He knew that Yuki wouldn't be here – he'd be still in New York, Shuichi knew it would be a while before he returned. But just to make certain he checked the apartment. Save for himself and the furniture, it was empty. He walked into the lounge and picked up his pillow from the couch, he wanted somewhere more comfy to sleep this evening and although he could just about sleep anywhere, there was a more tempting option.

He opened the door to Yuki's bedroom. There was the bed. It seemed to be standing out in the dark room, like it was the only piece of furniture in there. Hmmmm, more memories. They'd had some good times on there. Shuichi stripped off and put his pj's on then exhausted, he collapsed onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

It was late morning, and such a bright day, when he returned. The visit to New York had been painful. But even with Shuichi's arrival and outburst (which had shocked him somewhat) he was beginning to come to terms with things. Perhaps there was more out there in life than his death, and he knew that at least there would be one person to grieve for him.

He wondered if Shuichi would be away from the apartment by now. He hadn't thought about what to say if he saw him. Hopefully, he'd have all day to settle in and think of something.

* * *

The apartment was quiet. Hmm, maybe he's not here. He stopped at the door of the study and looked in. He was tempted to go in and do some more writing. But he knew he should rest, he didn't want the stress to return due to overwork, plus the flight back had really taken it out of him.

He opened the bedroom door and stopped. The lithe form of Shuichi was curled up asleep on the bed. He was in two minds whether to pick him up and take him to the couch so he could have his bed back. But Shuichi looked so comfy there, and so….so beautiful. Yuki closed the door quietly and walked over to the shelf he picked up a blanket and put it over the boy to stop him from getting cold. Then lighting a cigarette he sat down in a nearby chair and watched him for a while.

He knew that he'd missed him, his life had been much darker without Shuichi in it. So dark in fact, that it nearly encompassed him. If it hadn't been for Shuichi….. Would the boy really search for him if he were dead? What a ridiculous thought. He stubbed the dying cigarette out, but he knew Shuichi would never give up, he defiantly had determination and also he was loud and whiney at times, but there was a certain charm about it all. A charm that when he wasn't there, Yuki missed.

He began to get undressed, he was tired and needed some company, wearing just his boxers he got onto the bed behind Shuichi and pulled the blanket over them both. He put his arms around the sleeping figure and held him close.

He did love the boy, but he wasn't ready to tell him that just yet…

* * *

Ok, that's the end. I hope you liked it. Please leave me comments.

Thanks.


End file.
